Sasuke's Return
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and wants one thing. His cherry blossom's hand in marriage. Sakura returns after a 5 year training session with the greatest ninja. Now they are forced to live together under the supervision of Sakura's guardian and Hokage: Tsunad
1. Coming Home

Sakura: _**after the unsuccessful missions to bring Sasuke back, Sakura has trained with Tsunade, and surpassed her. She decided to leave thinking that the only way to bring Sasuke back is to get stronger, by leaving Konoha and going to Natsuki (the greatest ninja that ever lived, also the strongest.) She told Tsunade that she would be gone for 5 years; she said that if she is not back by than she may be dead.**_

Sasuke: **Has decided that he wants to go home back to Konoha. He wants to start a family to revive his clan. After 4 years of trying to run from team 7 (only including Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato) trying to bring him back, he kills Itachi. He decides it is time to go home after another year passing by.**

'Lady Tsunade' – Shikamaru

'What is it?' – Tsunade

'He is here to see you' – Shikamaru

'Who is here to see me?' – Tsunade

'Hn. I'm here to see you about my records and I want to live here.' – Voice

Sasuke emerged from behind Shikamaru.**(A/N if you want to see what he is wearing go to my profile)**

'Sasuke. Why are you here? You are a traitor to Konoha.' – Tsunade

'You won't think I'm a traitor for long _throws a big brown envelope onto her desk _these are all the people who I have killed. _Tsunade opens the envelope, the papers in the envelope are all the threats to Konoha_.'

'T-These are all the treats to Konoha.' – Tsunade

'Hn.' – Sasuke

'Ok. What do you want? You have caused enough trouble as it is. You leave your best friend, and all your friends. You left Kakashi and especially my apprentice Sakura on a bench before you left Konoha.' – Tsunade

'Yes I know. I'm actually here because I-I-I ...' – Sasuke

'Spit it out all ready!' – Tsunade

'Can Shikamaru leave so I can tell you in private?' – Sasuke

'Fine. Shikamaru, that is enough, you may go. Oh and say hi to Temari and Miki for me will you.' – Tsunade

'Ok. I'm sure my daughter and wife will enjoy that. Oh Temari is leaving for Suna tomorrow, when is Sakura getting back, I want her to watch Miki for me and Temari because I'm going with her as well.' – Shikamaru

'Well I'm not sure she said 5 years and if she doesn't come back in 5 years she said that she is probably dead. But I have been sending her messages, she does know about your marrying Temari and you have a kid named Miki. I …' – Tsunade

Tsunade was interrupted by and ANBU. The ANBU came in to the room and whisper something into her ear. Tsunade smiled.

'Well Shikamaru your wish has come true. Sakura is returning after 5 years of training.' – Tsunade said happily

'_She is has been away train for so long. I want to know why. Is it because of me? Does she still love me? I had fallen in love with her during the Chunin Exam, watching her made me fall in love with. Why I'm I saying this.' – Sasuke thought_

Shikamaru left the room.

'So Sasuke what were you talking about?' – Tsunade

'Well I wanted to know why she left.'- Sasuke

'Sasuke, she left because of you, you always said she wasn't strong and said she was weak. So she left so she could prove you wrong and bring you back to Konoha.' – Tsunade

'Ah. Well what I was saying is that I want to revive my clan with the woman I love.' – Sasuke

'Well who is this woman?' – Tsunade

'It's Sakura. When I was away from her, I couldn't stop thinking about her she got to me and I fell in love with her.' – Sasuke

'Well since you have eliminated all the treats to Konoha, you will be able to live here. You will be monitored though for 1 week.' – Tsunade

'What about Sakura. I WANT TO MARRY HER, SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND IF SHE DIED I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY SELF!' – Sasuke

'Well Sasuke, since you proclaim your love for Sakura to me I will see about you and Sakura. I have no problem with you marrying her; she is after all 1 of the 2 people I can truly trust.' – Tsunade

'Wait but shouldn't I be asking her parents about me marrying her though?' – Sasuke

'Um, well, …. Her parents were killed by Akatsuki.' – Tsunade

'Oh. I didn't mean to bring up that bad memory.' – Sasuke

'Well it happen 6 years ago. I felt horrible about and Sakura was like a daughter to me so I adopted her even though we don't live together, we treat each other like family.' – Tsunade

'At least she has someone to help, that's always good.' – Sasuke

_Knock knock_

'Tsunade she has returned!' – ANBU person

'Great send her in!' – Tsunade

* * *

Sakura walked into the room wearing this. **(A/N if you want to see what she is wearing go to my profile)**

'Sakura' – Tsunade

'Mom' – Sakura

Sakura ran and hugged Tsunade ignoring the fact that Sasuke was there.

'Well it's good to have you back Sakura. Have a seat you have a mission that I will discuss with you and Sasuke.' – Tsunade

'Sasuke. Why him?' – Sakura

'Well sit and I'll tell you.' – Tsunade

Sakura sat down in the chair next to Sasuke.

'Ok, well, Sasuke has returned today as well. The council has decided that since he has eliminated all threats to Konoha that his records are clear. Sakura you and Sasuke will stay together. Sakura he has to marry someone in order to rebuild his clan, he has already found the person he wants to be with.' – Tsunade

'Well, who is she?' – Sakura

'The woman I love' – Sasuke

'Who is?' – Sakura

'You will found out soon enough Sakura. For now, he will stay with you. You will have to buy a new house or apartment for you and him because I had lost your apartment in a bet and I had to sell it.' – Tsunade

'What!' – Sakura

'Calm down Sakura. You have a lot of money so don't worry and besides Sasuke can help you buy anything since he has inherited all of the Uchiha clans money. This is 70 billion dollars, and Sakura you have you parents money, and your money from missions, and people you have killed that were threats to Konoha or our allies, which brings us to a total of 100 million dollars. '– Tsunade

'Ok. Mom so what is my mission.' – Sakura

'What ever I say to do with or to him while he is living with you, I well start with house arrest for a week. Now go buy a home and furniture.' – Tsunade

'Oh, Sakura here are some clothes that I thought you would like and also her is the Konoha headbands and vests that you will need.' – Tsunade

Tsunade goes to her closet and pulls out 3 vest, multicolored headbands, an outfit that looks like Tsunade's, an ANBU outfit with a giant axe and a cat mask with red strips on it, a outfit that looks like her original outfit but cut in half, and another outfit. **(A/N go to my profile to see the pics.)**

'Sakura, here is a box of all your things. I made sure to get all of your personal items like pictures and some ninja gear but you will have to buy the rest.' – Tsunade

'Lady Tsunade, what about Sakura and I staying at the Uchiha Mansion?' – Sasuke

'That's up to Sakura. Sakura?' – Tsunade

'I don't care. At least we have a place to stay already.' – Sakura

'You better get going. Sasuke help Sakura carry all of her things to the mansion. Bye Sakura.' – Tsunade gives Sakura a hug.

Sasuke picks up the box of clothes and personal items. Sakura and Sasuke walk out of the building and head for the mansion. When they get to the gate at the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke puts the boxes down and goes a brick in the wall. He takes it out of the wall and pulls out a key. He puts the brick back and goes to the gate and opens the gate with the key. He puts the key in his pocket and picks up the boxes and heads for the mansion. When they reach the mansion he opens the door. It's all dusty. He puts the boxes down.

'Sakura will you be ok here alone.' – Sasuke

'Yeah I'll be okay here. Why where are you going?' – Sakura

'I'm going to go and get cleaners and construction workers to work on the mansion. We may have to spend the max 3 days at a hotel, minimum 2 days. I'll be right back.' – Sasuke said and walked away.

'Ok.' – Sakura

Sakura sat on the front steps of the mansions steps while she waited for Sasuke to return. She got annoyed after 5 minutes and decided to explore. She went through the whole compound, except the mansion. She opened the door to the mansion. She walked in. It was very cozy and welcoming, except for the major dust problem. She could picture herself living in this house with Sasuke and raising a family. She blushed at the thought. She brushed away the thought and went on exploring. She went through all the rooms. They all seemed really nice. She went into a room that looked like it was Itachi's. She went into the closet. It was really big. She saw a carpet. She stepped on it. She felt a latch at under it. She removed the carpet and sure enough there was a little door. She opened the door. There was a box in it. She picked up the box and opened it. There were pictures of Itachi and Sasuke in it, with a picture of their mother in it. She went through all the pictures. They were cute. She then saw an envelope with Sasuke's name on it. She opened it. She had a shocked look on her face.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this either you have gone back to Konoha and decided to settle down and not kill me or you have killed me. I have thought it over, I think it is time you know the truth be hide the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clan wanted to make me their 'tool'. They wanted to make me the most powerful ninja in the village. When I heard this I had thought ok. That was my goal anyway. I went and did some research, over hearing people talk and going through father's library and paperwork. It turns out that the Uchiha Clan was going to be slain by the Konoha leaders. I was shocked at this. One day I was training in the field when one of the leaders came to me. They wanted me to kill the Clan. I said I didn't want to but they said the only way to get more power was to kill the whole Clan, and when I was finished I would gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. They said that I would be helped on the massacre with Tobi. I didn't want to do it but they said they would kill you if I didn't go through with it. On that night I told you to come and kill me because I didn't want you to turn out to be like Orochimaru. So I told you to despise me and when the time comes to kill me. I'm sorry Sasuke for killing mother. One day I hope you find the woman you love and marry her. Father and mother always talked about Sakura_ _Haruno, apparently her mother was a good friend of mother's and they wanted you to marry Sakura. I hope you do find her and marry her. She is a cute Cherry Blossom. _

_Your older brother who cares for you even after death,_

_Itachi_

Sakura quickly placed the letter in the envelope and ran outside and put the envelope in her box of clothes. She ran back into the house and back into Itachi's room and placed everything back to normal. She ran back outside and closed the door. She quickly sat on the steps to the mansion and waited for Sasuke to return.

* * *

Sasuke came back to the mansion. He saw Sakura sitting on the steps to the mansion. He went up to her and sat down next to her.

'Sakura, The cleaners and construction workers will be here soon. Hey, are you ok?' – Sasuke

'Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming.' – Sakura

'Ok. Well we will not need to stay at a hotel, because they are going to be doing the mansion first.' – Sasuke

'Ok. Well I'll be taking a walk.' – Sakura said while getting up. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

'When will you be back?' – Sasuke

'I don't know. I don't have a lot of clothes so I thought of going shopping. Why? Do you want to come?' – Sakura

'Hn. Maybe.' – Sasuke

'You don't want to come with me. I'll take to long looking to find clothes, then I'm going to get food for the Mansion so we have something to eat. Then I was going to get dinner.' – Sakura

'Okay. Now I'm coming with you.' – Sasuke

'W-why?' – Sakura

'I was going to help you get the food and all. So you don't have to carry everything and pay for it. Why you don't want me to come?' – Sasuke

'No that's fine you can come if you want. What time are they coming at?' – Sakura

'Umm. Well its 7:11 am. The construction workers are coming at 12:55pm and the cleaners are coming at 1:00 pm. So I have about 4 hours to kill.'- Sasuke

'Why do YOU only have 4 hours to kill? I don't have to come back too?' – Sakura

'No. I'll let you have some fun. But you have to be back by 2:30pm.' – Sasuke said and then smirked.

'Hn. Okay.' – Sakura

'Hey that's my word.' – Sasuke said and pouted.

'Sasuke you look cute why you do that.' – Sakura said while laughing. Sasuke blushed while trying to keep cool.

'Well let's go shopping. I need clothes.' – Sakura dragged Sasuke to the market so she could get clothes.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived in the market. Sakura ran into a ninja store dragging Sasuke in with her. She ran over to a rack of clothing. She picked out several pieces of clothing. She ran to a changing room and then came back out with all the clothes; she went up to the cashier and paid for all the clothes. **(A/N go to my profile to see the pics.)** She then went over to the weapons and grabbed dozens of them. She went up to the cashier and paid for them. She was about to walk back to Sasuke when something caught her eye.

'Oh my god!' – Sakura said while running over to a rack at the cashier counter. Sasuke ran over to her.

'What happened?' – Sasuke

'Lady Tsunade made this nail polish. She said that every female ninja should have it. It is a nail polish that is highly poisonous, if there is an open wound and the nail polish touches it, even if it's dry, the person with the wound will die in less than 5 seconds. I helped her make it I'll have you know.' – Sakura said while grabbing every color and paying for it.(A/N i didn't come up with the nail polish idea. i read a story with it in it and i fell in love with it.)

'That's cool. I guess. Just don't come near me. I still have to avenge my clan with you….' – Sasuke cut himself off.

'What do you mean you sill have to avenge your clan with me? Sasuke do you ….. do you love me? Do you want to marry me? You want me to have your children don't you?' – Sakura asked confused


	2. Reunion

'I

'I ... uh… hn.' – Sasuke had said looking away while blushing g a little. Sakura let out a sigh.

'What do you mean by hn?' – Sakura asked.

'Hn. Hn is hn.' – Sasuke said trying not to smirk while watching her anger boil up.

Sakura was about to say something when an ANBU come out of no where. 'Lady Tsunade will like to see you right now.' He said while disappearing again.

'Lets go and get this over with cause I would like to go home now.' Sakura said while walking toward the Hokage tower.

'Hn.' Sasuke mumbled. _'Why did I just say HN!? I should have told her I love her and I want her to bare my children.' _Sasuke thought. He gave a heavy sigh and followed Sakura to the Hokage tower.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, they went into Tsunade's office. 'Sit down.' Tsunade said while gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. Tsunade snapped her fingers and 6 ANBUs appeared. Two were women and the other four were men. One of the women had a tight ANBU outfit on. She had two swords that had chains on the end of them. They attached to a giant shuriken hanging by a belt wrapped around her waist. The scarabs had chains also attached to them as well that attacked to the shuriken. The mask on the ANBU was an eagle. Her hair was midnight color and it was tied 4 inches from the bottom. (Like Neji's hairstyle) She had bangs covering where her forehead is and some longer bangs on the side of her head. Her outfit is dark purple and white instead of black and white. (Picture in my profile.) 'Please remove your mask eagle.' Tsunade said. The women took off her mask. It was Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke looked at her in awe. 'HINATA!!' Sakura screamed while smiling. Hinata smiled and said. 'It's nice to see you too Sakura darling.'

Tsunade nodded to the other women. She had a giant scroll on her back just above her but secured by a belt. She had to swords one on each side o f her hips. One black and one white. She had a belt just above her other belt that held ten little scrolls, 5 on each side. Her ANBU outfit was also very tight on her. The ANBU outfit was dark green and white. She had her brown hair in a high ponytail with bangs hanging on where her forehead is. She wore a cat mask on her face. Tsunade nodded to her. She took off the mask to reveal TenTen. 'TenTen I always new you would get to ANBU range really fast.' Sakura said while smiling. Sasuke wasn't really shocked, because he knew it was only a matter of time before she reached ANBU. TenTen smiled at Sakura and Sasuke.

Tsunade nodded to one of the other ANBUs. The ANBU walked over to Hinata and put an arm around her waist. Hinata smiled toward the man. The man had spiky blond hair like the 4th Hokage. He wore a regular ANBU outfit but it was dark blue and white. He had a sword on his hip and a sorta big pouch on his hip. He had a fox mask on. Tsunade nodded toward the man and he took of his mask to reveal his face. It was in fact Naruto. 'Hey Sakura and Sasuke bastard.' Naruto said and grinned. Sakura's face brightened up and she ran and hugged him and Hinata. They smiled at each other. 'It's good to see you too Naruto.' Sakura smiled her brightest smile. Tsunade nodded to the other three men. The one with a deer mask on had the ANBU outfit on and a netted shirt on under his top. He has a sword on him as well. His uniform was black and white. His hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail. He took off his mask and it was Shikamaru. 'Shika. Haha. So you're in the ANBU huh?' Sakura laughed and smiled. He smiled back at her. Then the next one was in a dark brown and white ANBU outfit. He had a sash on his waist that had the Hyuuga clan symbol on it. He had one sword on his hip. He wore a dog mask. His hair was brown and was in the same style as Hinata's. He took off his mask and it revealed Neji. 'Hn. Hyuuga' Sasuke said. 'Hn. Uchiha.' Neji said. They glared at each other for a couple of seconds until Neji broke it. The last ANBU had on a black and white ANBU outfit on. He had a sword on his back. He also had a pouch on his hip. He had short black hair. He wore a bird mask. He removed it and it revealed Sai. He smirked and looked at Sakura. 'Hey hag what's up?' Sai said while smiling a fake smile. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. 'Why hello there Sai.' Sakura said calming down. Then the door busted open. Tsunade screamed at the person who knocked down the door. 'What the hell!?' Tsunade screamed at the person.

Sakura only saw a blur of blonde and purple, before she was on the ground with Ino on top of her. 'FOREHEAD GIRL!!' Ino yelled. Sakura's face softened while she looked at Ino's face. 'Ino-pig get off of me, and could you where even more revealing clothing!' Sakura said while Ino got off of her best friend. Ino had on a purple top that had no sleeves; it was a V neck that went down to just above her breasts and went down to just 3 inches below her breasts. She had long pieces of purple hanging over he butt and over her private part. The pieces were attached by diamonds; the diamonds went around her waist and attached to her top on her sides. She had her hair in her signature hairstyle and was held up by metal and diamond cover chopsticks. She had the arm warmers she wore when she was a genin. She also had armbands around her upper arms. They were also covered in diamonds. 'Huh? What do you mean?' She asked while doing a little twirl. Everyone sweat dropped. Ino saw Sai and ran over to him. 'Hey hubbie!' She said and the kissed him on the lips. Sakura smiled at her best friend. Ino finally found a man who loved her for who she was.

Temari entered the room. Temari had on a deep red dress. It had thick straps that went over her shoulders. It ended right below her butt and started and inch above her breast. She had on a jacket sort of thing. It's black and it looked like a halter top from the front. It cover the top of her back, it went down to just below her breast and wrapped around it, but it was open so you could see the top of her red dress. It had sleeves that went down to about and inch or 2 below her elbow. It was cut so from her shoulders down to 4 inches above her elbows were showing. She a black skirt type of thing on it wrapped around her left hip and had a strap that held it together on her right hip. She also had on netting that was on her right thigh, she had another on her left leg that was from an inch above her knee to her ankle. She also had netting on her arms from her elbows to an inch above her wrists. It was black netting with a semi-thick band of deep red color. She and on black dangling earrings, and a blue Suna headband. She had her bangs over her forehead and her signature hairstyle was only in two lower ponytails. 'Hello Sakura baby.' Temari said with a grin. 'Hey Lady Temari!' Sakura shouted while smiling.

Tsunade cleared her throat getting their attention. 'Well, since we are all her I guess I will explain everything. Sasuke is here to stay. He is staying at the Uchiha Compound and Sakura is going to be living with him. Ok. Now, Sasuke since you don't know what has happen for the last 8 years, I will fill you in. Shikamaru is now in charge of the ANBU and is married to Temari. Temari is Ambassador of Suna. She takes trips back to Suna a lot by herself or with Shikamaru. Sai is 1 out of the 5 captains in the ANBU. He is married to the loud mouth Ino over there.' Ino glared at Tsunade but then giggled and threw her arms around Sai's neck and kissed him on the cheek. 'Ino is Ino nothing changed really. Haha. Sorry. Ok. Neji is another ANBU captain. He is married to TenTen and he is the head of the Hyuuga Clan because Hinata gave her position to Neji. He is married to TenTen who is also another ANBY captain. She is still the weapons mistress of Konoha.' Tsunade said while trying to catch her breath. 'Naruto is another ANBU captain, one of the new generation of legendary Sanins. He is also next Hokage in training and he is married to the lovely Hinata. Hinata is the last ANBU captain. She is going to be Naruto's help, like Shizune. Then there is you and Sakura. Sasuke you have already obtained the snake Sanin title and last Uchiha, but Sakura what about you. Are you fit to be the next slug Sanin?' Tsunade said with a grin. 'Yes Lady Tsunade.' Sakura said with a grin also. 'Then meet me in training field 3 in an hour. The rest of you are dismissed. See you later Sakura.' Tsunade said and pushed Sakura out the door after everyone left.

'Sakura!' Sasuke shouted. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke at the top pf the stairs. 'Come on. The house is done. We can go by things for it now.' Sasuke said. They both walked out of the Hokage tower, and toward the Uchiha Compound.


	3. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NARUTO!**

**Ok readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated the story for a while. I was so busy cause of my teachers in school and I have been taking art classes on Saturdays at Moore Collage of Art. So sorry for not updating. I will be changing what the house looks like and I will upload them on to my ****photobucket**** account and I will post the link on my profile. It may take a week or more. I don't know when it will be but I will try to get it done soon. I'm going to try I different approach to format on the story in this chapter, so tell me what cha think when you review. ****Merci de lire ceci et ****je suis désolé**** allons essayer de travailler sur mon français si peu de français seront dans cette histoire, mais je vais traduire. (thank you for reading this and sorry im going to try and work on my french so some french will be in this story, but I will translate.) On with the story!! XP**

**Sakura Pro:**

The walk home wasn't so bad …. I guess. He didn't talk to me for one second! Maybe he had something important to say to me before he got interrupted. I won't push it though. He will tell me when he feels like it. We walked into the Uchiha Compound, going straight to the house.

When we walked to the house, it was so clean; only one word could describe the house. Beautiful. It was a two story Traditional Japanese house. There was a little bridge which went over a koi pond that leads to the house.

There were trees and bushes everywhere to give privacy. Big boulders and rock was like a fence that went around the house to separate the house from the forest.

"Sasuke, you grew up here?" I said. "Yes. My mother worked really hard to keep it clean like it is now. It was so beautiful that even gardeners wanted to look after it for her but she wanted to do it. Heh. She was amazing." Sasuke said and the chuckled. "Was your mother your idol?" I asked, curious to what his answer was.

"No. she wasn't my idol, but I looked up to her like everyone did." Sasuke said and looked at the house. "Who was your idol?" I asked. _I was thinking if she wasn't his idol then that meant that … maybe… well just maybe that …._ "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go inside and get you settled in." Sasuke said and hurried into the house.

_It was Itachi….._

"OK!" I yelled and followed after him into the house.

When I walked inside I was blown away. It was so beautiful. The walls were a mocha color with family portraits on the walls as well as paintings. I walked further into the house to see Sasuke standing in the living room smirking at me. "So what do you think?" Sasuke asked amused. "Well….. I love it!" I squealed. He chuckled "That's good I want you to like the house. I'm glad that they just repainted and cleaned everything; they also replaced all the furniture to the modern time. You know we haven't seen whole house yet right?" Sasuke said to me smirking, that smirk I love so damn much. "Ok. Lead the way." I said happy. We walked through room after room. Some rooms where empty and some were full with random furniture. We went past the kitchen that had been modernized with black appliances. The house was so damn big it was unbelievable it was as big a house that a Lord would live in.

He then led me up the stairs to the bedrooms. Even more room up there. He then led me in front of a pair of doors. "This room will be your room. It is down the hall from me so if you need be I'll be down the hall ok." Sasuke said to me. "Ok. Um … Sasuke … who's room was this before?" I asked. "Itachi's" Sasuke said and walked away to his room. I watched him till he was in his room. I walked into my room, now. It was big. There were 3 boxes in the room filled with my stuff along with 10 bags with all the stuff I bought this morning. The bed was a queen bed. The walls were a crimson color. With silver flower and swirl designs on them. The bed frame was mad out of oak wood ad was against the wall opposite to the balcony doors. There was a leaf fan on the ceiling and a black and white stripped chair. There were two oak night stands on each side of the bed. There was a bureau, and vanity and a door next to it. I opened the door and there was a hallway with two doors and a floor to ceiling length mirror. I opened the door to the right and it was a walk in closet it was huge. I walked out and to the door across form me it was a bathroom. The walls were red like the whole room, hallway and closet. There was a big walk-in shower with black tiles. There was a counter with black granite and a black and white stripped seat. There was a claw bathtub under the window that looked out to the backyard. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room again and started to unpack, making sure to hide the letter form Itachi to give to Sasuke when she though the time was right.

**Sasuke Pro:**

I walked into my room thinking about the time when I was younger. I started to check the room and put all my clothes away. My room looked the same … a little. My walls were black with dark maple furniture everywhere in my room. My bathroom was black like it was when I was little. Black wood walls and black marble bathtub and a shower in the corner also black marble. White marble sinks and mirrors over them. Yup still the same. I went to my bed and put on my silk black sheets. I fell on to my bed and soon fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_I woke up and saw my mother come threw the door. "Hey honey! You finally get up, you were asleep for 2 hours jeez!" My mother Mikoto said while giggling. "Mom your alive?" I asked not believing my eyes. She walked over to my bed and sat down. "No silly. I'm dead" She giggled again. I sweat dropped. It was such a straight forward answer. Nothing less that I expect form my darling mother. "This is your dream. I just came to say hello." She smiled at me. Her smile could always make me happy. It was familiar like someone I know now, someone like ….. _

_Sakura…_

…_._

"_Well, Sweet heart I just came by to ask why you don't have children yet?" My mother looked at me glaring. "What! I just got back!" I yelled at her, sitting up in my bed now. "I know that. I want to know why your not with Sakura right now trying to make babies for me. You do know I want grandchildren even though I'm not alive anymore!" My mother yelled at me while glaring. "What am I suppose to do. Go up to Sakura and say 'Wanna fuck?' NO! I would get my ass kicked into next week!" I shouted back. "At least it would be a start!" She yelled. I sighed. "Mom, what should I do? I really like her but I'm afraid." I said. Her eyes softened. "Well you know your father had the same problem like you, you know." She said. "Really, I never would have thought." I said. "Yup and you know how he solved his problem?" She asked. "No. How?" I asked. "Well, he threw me on his bed and fuck me in every damn position known to man. That's I turned into a Nymfo." She said. I really didn't need to know that. "Well mom this was a blast. How do I wake up?" I asked while sighing. She sighed. "Sasuke you are gong to need to solve your own problems, ok honey. I love you. I if you ever need to talk just call for me in your sleep. You may meet other people in your dreams as well." She said and smiled. "Thanks mom." I said. She hugged me. "Just wake up. That's how you get out of her, just wake up." She said and hugged me. "I love you mom." I said. "She smiled and hugged me tighter. "I love you to sweetheart. See you later." She said. My vision started to blur._

I woke up wrapped in my sheets. I looked out the window to see the leaves blowing in the wind. I wonder who else I will encounter in my dreams. I got out of my bed and left my room. I walked down the hall way to Itachi's old room and Sakura's new room. I knock on the door. No answers. "Hey Sakura I'm coming in." I opened to the door.

"S-Sakura-a!"

**Hey everyone. Just a reminder to read and review, bitches! Love ya all!**

**Itachibabe26 :)**


	4. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all in years. I been busy and also lazy, but I am sad to say that I might not be updating a lot either still. I'm going to be in college soon and it is an ART college so it's going to be pretty hectic. I will try to update as much as I can.

Also, I will probably be rewriting this story. I feel that I can a lot better now that I have more experience in writing. So wish me luck!

Again I'm so sorry, but keep an eye out for one-shots! I might also be doing more of this as well. Hopefully a Legend of Korra one, perhaps and a Bleach one as well. I don't know, we will just have to see. :)

OH! Also to those who have requested a story I haven't forgotten bout you! I am thinking of ideas as we speak. I got a laptop for school but I don't have any software like microsoft office installed yet so please bare with me. I will try to get it done this weekend and have them up but I'm going to be using a default software that the computer has. So sorry a head of time for any grammatical errors or spelling.

Bye for now, and until we meet again.

Vastro The Crow formally known as Itachibabe26

A.K.A

Nicole Renae :


End file.
